


Don't Say Anything

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When gestures serve better than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iyhedonism](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com)'s theme, "Raw."

Don't say _I love you._  
  
They waste no time. Clothes are hungrily peeled off, bodies savagely stroked and kneaded, skin covered in kisses and bites. They would not have let their husbands touch them so greedily, so hastily, but all day they have been exchanging glances with each other, imagining this, their arousal on a slow burn until this final, explosive moment.  
  
Don't say, _I wish...._  
  
This is about the sex, pure and simple. It has to be. They would only be unfaithful with their bodies, never their hearts.  
  
Kagome runs her hands over Sango's swollen belly, one gentle caress in a night of raw animal passion. She's reverent, a little envious. Even as they lie skin to skin, the baby rests between them, a reminder of the lives they're not ready to give up.  
  
Don't say _I need you._  
  
At dawn they lie together sore and sated. Their husbands will laugh at their sluggishness that day, call them lazy, and suspect nothing. They will not confess. They will undress privately the next few nights, see their lovers' marks on their bodies, and smile.  
  
 _Perhaps nothing needs to be said at all._


End file.
